


Tutoring Isn't So Bad

by smolwritergurl



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: F/F, olivia's dimples, stella being impulsive, stella having lesbian panic, stella's failing, stella's lesbian backstory, wen is barely passing calc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: Stella needs help. Who better to help her than Olivia.
Relationships: Olivia White/Stella Yamada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tutoring Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263422) by [CaithyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat). 



It all started in Calculus.

One day, Stella's teacher, Mr. Klein, handed her the test that she had taken just days earlier. Stella looked down at the paper. A big red D- stared back at her.

 _"I'm so dead",_ Stella thought to herself.

After that class, Mr. Klein told Stella to stay back for a few minutes and Stella sighed.

"Look, I know I did poorly on that test-", Stella started to say before being interrupted by her teacher.

"Poorly is an understatement", Mr. Klein said, raising his voice. "And that wasn't the only test you did "poorly" on, as a matter of fact, this makes four tests in a row that you've scored lower than a 70 on."

"I know...and I'll try harder on the next one", Stella mumbled, looking down at her feet. Mr. Klein sighed in frustration.

"Stella, if you want to pass this semester, you're going to need extra help", he said. "And I don't have the time to help you understand one-on-one." Stella looked up sharply at her teacher.

"No! I am not getting a tutor!", Stella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Stella, you have to, or else you'll fail this semester", the frustrated teacher replied. With that, Stella stomped out of the classroom, heading to lunch.

\--

"I need a tutor", Stella angerly mentioned, biting into her PB&J sandwich. She looked around at her bandmates for support. "Well...say something!"

"That's uh...nice?", Charlie suggested, going back to eating his sandwich. Stella glared at the drummer.

"I would help you, Stell, but I have too much on my plate right now as it is", Mo replied. The Indian girl sat on her boyfriend's lap, stealing his fries off of his tray. Mo's boyfriend, Scott, also happened to be the back up guitarist for Lemonade Mouth, and Mo being the bass player.

"What about you, Wen?", Stella asked the keyboardist. "Wanna help a girl out so I don't have some dweeb as my tutor?" Wen took a sip from his can of lemonade.

"Hate to break it to you, Stella, but I'm barely passing Calculus", Wen replied, laughing. Stella glared at him just like she glared at Charlie. The, still hopeful, rebellion, looked over at the angel-of-a-singer, Olivia.

"Help me, Olivia White, you're my only hope", Stella whined, pouting her lip. Olivia smiled but never took her eyes off her salad.

"Ok, I may have a steady "A" in Calc", she admitted, the tips of her ears turning red. "And, I guess I can help you." Stella smiled, excitedly, at her bandmate.

"Thank you thank you thank you!", Stella exclaimed, getting out of her seat and going over to hug her best friend.

Maybe there was a few things left out here. To Stella Yamada, Olivia wasn't just her bandmate, who happened to be her best friend. Ever since Stella moved to Arizona from Rhode Island, she found herself practically drooling over Olivia.

\--

Stella's known her sexuality for quite some time. It all started in the 7th grade with a game of Spin The Bottle. Holly Colt. Sure, she had braces and a severe acne problem, but something drew Stella to her.

\--

Anyway, back to Stella and Olivia. Stella can't remember the exact moment when she started to fall for the, gorgeous, singer. It started around the time of their first official band practice.

Stella might be an impulsive person, but she knows better than to do anything impulsive around Olivia. She's like a baby deer. The runt of the band. So, Stella just needs to wait it out.

\--

Stella realized that she hugged Olivia a little longer than she expected to.

"Stell, I can't breath", Olivia struggled to say, seeing as the guitarist's ribs were actually cutting off the singer's breathing. Stella quickly pulled away and gave Olivia an apologetic smile and went back to her seat.

Stella hoped no one noticed the deep scarlet red that her cheeks turned after she saw Olivia smile at her, just enough for her dimples to show.

\--

Olivia agreed to go over to Stella's house that day after school, to study of course. Stella parents weren't going to be home. The only possible distraction would be Stella's twin brothers, Timmy and Tommy.

\--

_Okay, Yamada, this is only a tutoring session. By no means shall you make a move on that precious baby child, and possibly ruin your friendship with the best singer in Arizona, besides yourself of course, BY NO MEANS I TELL YOU._

_Let's review shall we? What will we be doing this evening? Making a move on- NO! Get it in your stupid little brain! *le sigh*_

\--

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

And there she stood, a bag strapped on her shoulder.

"Hi", Olivia said, a smile playing on her lips. Stella covered her blush with her hand.

"Hi!", Stella replied. "Come on in."

The girls headed to Stella's living room, it was the quietest, and the comfiest, place in the house, seeing as Stella's room was right next to the boys' room.

"Do you want anything?", Stella asked, watching as Olivia sat on the couch. Olivia shook her head.

"I'm ok", she replied, getting out the supplies.

Stella grabbed an apple from the fridge, retreated back to the living room and sat down next to Olivia.

"I heard that students are supposed to give their teachers an apple", Stella stated, setting the apple down in front of Olivia. The blonde smiled, her dimples showing again.

"Are you just buttering me up?", Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. _I wish. Wait what?! Stop that!_

"No! Why would I do that?", Stella asked, looking away from the singer. Olivia giggled, Stella blushed.

\--

To say the next 40 minutes were a mess would be an understatement.

Every time Stella got something wrong, or she got flustered, Olivia got frustrated. When Olivia got frustrated, she bit her lip...every time! There were times when Stella pretended to not know an answer, just to see Olivia bite her lip.

But it all honesty, it was really sad watching the two interact. Every time Olivia's hand "accidentally" came in contact with Stella's, the guitarist practically turned into a tomato.

"Do you get it now?", Olivia asked. "At least a little bit?"

"I guess", Stella lied. She couldn't tell Olivia that she knew as much Calculus then as she did when they started. None at all. But, Olivia was a great tutor. She was, somewhat, patient with Stella.

"Have faith in yourself, Stells", Olivia replied, putting her hand on Stella's shoulder. Don't do it. No...don't. "You'll get it even-"

Before Olivia could finish her encouragement statement, Stella kissed her. It was like a dream. No...it was better than a dream. But like a dream, the kiss didn't last long. Olivia's eyes went wide and she pulled away.

"I'm so stupid!", Stella muttered, looking away. She was surprised was Olivia put her hand on hers.

"You're not stupid, Stella", she told her. "It just...caught me off guard." Stella looked up at her and Olivia offered her a small smile.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that", Stella sighed, looking down at her knees.

"No, I don't", the blonde replied, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. The two were quiet for a while. "So...uh...same time tomorrow?" Stella looked up at Olivia with a questioning look.

"Wait, you're not gonna stop tutoring me?", she asked.

"No? Why would I?", Olivia replied.

"I thought...because of...the kiss", Stella stammered, looking at her knees again.

"...Oh...", the blonde replied. "It's not that big of a deal." Stella's jaw dropped.

"I-I just kissed you and you're saying it's not a big deal?!", she exclaimed. Olivia nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying", she replied, stuffing the last few papers into her bag.

"W-why?", Stella asked, watching as the singer stood up. Olivia proceeded to walk over to the front door.

"You're my best friend, Stella, nothing can change that", she said, turning around. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Olivia left, leaving a dumbfounded Stella still on the couch.

\--

The next day, at lunch, Stella sat down at the table without saying a thing to anyone. No one said anything either.

"Well...this is awkward", Wen said, trying to break the awful awkward silence. "Did somebody die or-"

"I kissed Olivia!", Stella exclaimed, interrupting Wen. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Olivia turned so red that it looked like she was going to explode.

"Woah", Charlie and Wen said in unison. Stella waited for Scott and Mo to say something, but they didn't, they only stared at her.

\--

Later that day, Olivia hoped to catch Stella before she got a ride home.

"Stella!", Olivia said breathlessly, as she leaned up against the locker next to Stella's. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Ok, you're right, I'm sorry", Stella replied, slinging her bag over shoulder and facing Olivia. "We're still on for later, right?"

"Definitely", Olivia replied, smiling. Stella nodded before walking in the opposite direction. Olivia found herself staring at the guitarist as she walked away.

\--

The next couple weeks, Olivia went over to Stella's house almost every day after school. It got better between them in no time.

Olivia admitted to herself that she may actually be falling for Stella herself.

Maybe it was just because of the kiss. Maybe she'd always had feelings for Stella and the kiss just confirmed them. I guess we'll never know.


End file.
